The use of bone densitometry for monitoring metabolic bone disorders has been accepted as a clinically valuable tool. Measurement of total body mineral content by dexa is a valuable diagnostic tool for the evaluation of metabolic bone disease. It provides more accurate information about skeletal mineral content than the information obtained by measuring the bone mineral content at the spine and hip. Currently, there is no well established data for the normal range of whole body calcium content in the adult skeleton.